Rise of the Guardians: Flames
by Swerve.ShitHappens
Summary: Some Spirits have gone missing. They've been abducted by an unknown villain. The Guardians call upon the Spirit of Summer to help them, and in return, they will let her be a Guardian. What happens when a certain snow-white haired boy steals her heart? Read and Please Review. This story takes place 3 years after Jack joined the Guardians. Rated M for language.


I've heard of the Guardians. I've heard of the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus. I've also heard of the newest member of the Guardians, Jack Frost. I know that he saved the world by taking down Pitch, more likely known as the Boogeyman. I've heard everything through via S-mail. S-mail is like what humans use, but it stands for Spirit Mail. All sorts of news come in unbreakable opaque test tubes. The 'news' is liquid, it's some sort of liquefied spell, and all you need is one drop of the liquid and you get hours of the exciting news. Last week, the Guardians caught the Yeti. His crime? Killing humans. That's something we Spirits don't do.

You're probably wondering who the Hell I am. It's simple. I'm the Spirit of Fire, some call me the Spirit of Summer because that's the time of year I make places hot. I'm more likely known as Ember Flame. I have bright red hair, the brightest red you could possibly imagine. My hair color matches Arianna Grande's, except that mine's curly, reaches my waste, and alot brighter. My fingernails change color depending on my mood. Cool, huh? My skin tone is an olive color. My eyes are a bright brown color with a pinch of golden around the pupil.

_Ding dong._

I ran towards my front door, slipping on a red hoodie over me, given that I just woke up and am only wearing a bra and baggy sweat pants. I open the door and find my best friend, Cry Allgood - - the son of an Undine from Greek 'mythology'. I nicknamed him Cry, given that back when I met him, I couldn't pronounce his name. His real name is Crystian Santiago Wade, Cry has light purple hair and light blue skin, his eyes are the color of the Caribbean ocean. He's a whole head taller than me and he has _human_ legs, not a merman tail. He only gets that when he's in water.

"Hey there, Emberlina," Cry sang, putting emphasis on _lina._

I leaned against the door frame. "You're not entering my house unless you say my _real_ name."

"Geez, chill. I was just teasing."

I shake me head with a slight chuckle, and move out of the way. Cry walks by me, looking around the house. "I will never get used to this place," he says, gawking at my furniture. "There's always something new in here." What he's talking about is that my house has countless things from tiny statues of fairies to massive flat-screen televisions. My house is like a museum, everywhere you turn, there's something new to gawk at.

"Why're you here?" I asked.

"Ouch, Flame Princess. What? I can't visit my bestest friend?"

I shook my head again and went to the kitchen. "What will it take for you to _finally_ say my name _correctly_?" I grabbed a white mug and turned around, only to be face-planted by Cry's muscular chest. I dropped the mug on accident. It shattered.

"You know exactly what it'll take," Cry whispered in a sexy voice. My stomach clenched. Cry noticed and smirked. "I know you want it, too."

He's talking about a kiss. I know that he's had a crush on me since we met nine years ago. He was nine, I was seven. We met when I was learning how to swim. He taught me how to float and dive deep into the water without drowning. We've been inseparable ever since.

I looked down at the shattered mug. "Look what you did, Cry," I stuttered.

Cry let out a chuckle and bent down to help me clean up the shattered mug. I grabbed a piece of the mug that was close to Cry and I felt him kiss my shoulder. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" I asked. Cry pushed the shattered mug out of the way and pinned me to the ground, my arms were above my head. I felt Cry kiss my neck and grip my sides hard. I felt him grinding his crotch on me. "I've been hungry for you for so long," he whispered and began to slide his hands in my shirt.

_Ding dong._

Cry got off of me when he heard the bell ring.

_Ding ding ding dong._

I recognized that pattern. My mother. "My mom's here," I whispered and pulled Cry to my living room. "Turn on my flat screen, watch t.v., do _anything_, just. . " _Oh, God, _I thought to myself, looking at his pants. "Try not to have a boner when my mom comes in." I let out a laugh and headed for the door.

_Ding ding d -_

"Yes?" I said, opening the door. There she was. My mother. She pin-straight red hair that reached over her breasts, she was wearing a long, burgundy dress and was twirling around a long, red wand in her hands.

"Ah, Ember, honey!" my mother said, embracing me in a hug. "It's been forever since we've seen each other!"

"Three years," I reminded her. "Remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. You had to get your training. Believe me, I didn't want to let you go."

"My training ended last December."

"I bet you'll be happy to know that you have your first _mission_," my mother said and raised her thin eyebrow. "That's right, Ember. The Guardians have a _mission _for you."

"W-what mission?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"The Spirits are disappearing. Mrs. Claus has been missing for three months and other creatures have gone mission for. . . Lord knows _how _long. The Guardians know that you're the only powerful Spirit that has been through training and passed every single portion of it. They really want you to help them. And in return, they're letting you join The Guardians."

I gulped and heard my flat-screen television turn off. Cry walked around me and headed for the door. "Cry," I started, but he was already out, slamming the door.

"He looked upset," my mother said.

"Yeah . . I think he is."

Mother tapped the red wand on her free hand. "The Guardians told me to give you this," she said, extending her hand to give me the wand. "But only if you accept the mission."

I looked at it. The wand. This mission will not just put me on the front page of every S-mail, but I could end up saving the missing Spirits. I could be a Guardian. I pressed my lips together and grabbed the wand. It sparked when I grabbed it and my palms started to sting. I gave the wand back to Mother and looked at my palms. Next thing I knew, my palms caught on fire. And it didn't hurt. I saw the letter G being tattooed by the fire into my palms. That hurt. Alot. When I looked at it again, the flames disappeared, the G did, too. I kept looking at my palms. _What just happened._

"They told me that would happen," Mother said.

"_This_ would happen!?"

"The Guardians enhanced your powers. Now you are a thousand times more powerful than you were before. And lets not forget that fire you can manipulate. It'll come in handy. Take the wand," she explained, giving me the wand. "Never ever lose it. Nobody will be able to use it but you. That wand is your power source. It draws your power from your core and makes it stronger. Do _not_ lose it."

"I won't," I said, nodding my head. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"When the sun sets, you're coming with me to the Guardians."

"That's all the way up in the North Pole."

"Exactly. Pack your things."

"How much?" I asked. "How much will I need to pack?"

"Pack all your clothes. The Guardians told me that you'll be there for a while."

I sighed. "How will I tell Cry?"

"I'll tell him."

"No!" I said too quickly. Mother looked at me weird and I shook my head. "Sorry, Mother. I just . . . don't want to upset him."

"You have six hours." She walked out of my house and shut the door behind her.

**Mount Undine**

Cry's man-cave is exactly what it sounds like. A cave. Deep in the rain forest of Mount Undine, where - - you guessed it - - the Undines lives. Even though I'm the Spirit of Fire, that doesn't mean I disintegrate when I touch water or weaken because of it. Nope. I react normally to water, I drink it like normal people do, it's only a weakness to me if I breathe it in. Like drowning, but without the choking and dying part. I can't get water in my lungs. To me, it feels like acid's been poured in there. And then set on fire.

I walked across the damp grass that covered Mount Undine, the Undines eyeing me, searching for some sort of sign that I was trouble. But they knew me already. The Undine people are beautiful. Their hair color are different shades of purple, their skin color is always light blue. Their eyes are either dark blue, bright green, light green or Caribbean-ocean blue. The kind that Cry has. They all have human-like legs that turn to mermaid-like fins when they're in water. They have the power to manipulate water. But not all ooh-and-awe manipulating, just the ability to levitate a head sized lump of water in the air.

"Have you seen Cry?" I asked one of his friends, Matilda. She was drop-dead beautiful. I wondered why he didn't have a crush on her.

"No. I saw him go into his cave. He looked seriously pissed."

"That's why I'm here. But thanks, anyway."

She nodded and I headed towards Cry's. I saw the familiar electric fence that stood thirty feet up. Yep, that's deffinately Cry's. He's big on security. I put my ear close to the fence, not _on_ it, just close enough to try and hear it buzz. No buzzing. The electric fence was off. I went to the far right of it and found the gaping hole under the fence that I'd made. I crawled through it, taking caution on _not _touching the fence. I ran to his cave and I felt a jab in my foot. I wore water-proof leather combat boots with my red wand shoved into the inside of it.

I saw the massive hole in the ground that led to the inside of Cry's cave. I held my breath and went in head-first, diving in like how Cry showed me five years ago.

_My hair was done in a braid, the end of it reaching my belly button. I was soaking wet from the waist down, sitting on the middle step of the swimming at Mount Undine. Mother was lying on a towel, getting her tan. I splashed my legs around and I turned my head, seeing a blue-skinned boy do a back flip from where the life guards were and dive into the pool. The Undine life guards blew their whistles and told the blue-skinned boy to take a five minute time out from swimming. I saw his merman tail and he pulled himself out of the water. As soon as he touched dry land, his legs came back. He stood up and happily went to a bench by the pool to cool off. I got up and walked towards him, sitting down next to him._

_"Hi," he said, looking up at me._

_"I saw you dive off of the life guard's chair."_

_"And I saw you sitting on the steps. Why don't you go swimming?"_

_I twirled my thumbs together. "I - - don't know how to swim."_

_"What? How can you come to a pool and not know how to swim?"_

_"My mom was going to teach me. But - -" I pointed to my mother, lying on her towel. "She's too busy tanning."_

_"How about this, when I'm done on my time out, which is like my fourth time already, I'll teach you how to swim."_

_"You'd do that?" I asked, eyeing the blue-skinned boy with purple slicked-back-with-water hair._

_"Yeah. I don't have anybody else to talk to."_

_I extended my hand to shake his. "My name's Ember Flame. Spirit of Summer and fire."_

_He took my hand and shook it. "I'm Crystian Santiago Wade. Spirit of water."_

_"How do you spell that?" I asked, knowing that there are tons of ways to spell his name._

_"C-r-y-"_

_"Cry?"_

_"That's not my na-"_

_"Nice to meet you, Cry," I said and smiled wickedly._

_He gave me a mischievous look. "Okay, Embadilla, lets go swim. The life guards don't keep track of how much time I spend on here. Come on."_

_Cry taught me how to float whenever I felt like I was going to drown, and how to hold my breath for a long time. He taught me how to do laps back and forth without accidentally swallowing water. From then on, our being-strangers and spying-on-from-across-the-room friendship has spawn into a sleeping-in-the-same-bed, sneaking-out-in-the-middle-of-the-night-to-meet-each-other and friends-with-benefits friendship. Maybe something even more._

My head popped out from the other side, I raised myself onto the rock floor and collapsed back-first, breathing heavy, almost drowning. I'd almost forgotten where the entrance was. I passed a hand through the top of my head and stood up, seeing Cry right infront of me. "Cry," I murmured. "Let me exp-"

"No," he spat.

I exhaled through my nose. "Please."

Cry pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. "You have two minutes."

I explained everything to Cry, how Spirits are disappearing, from the simplest pixie fairy to the mighty Big Foot. I told him how Mrs. Claus has gone missing along with the others. I showed him my wand and the enhanced fire power that the Guardians gave me. "They want me," I said, my flames illuminating Cry's face. "They want me to help them."

Cry reached over and closed my flaming palms. "It's dangerous," he said.

"You don't think I know that?"

"Then _why _are you doing it?"

"Cry . ."

"_Why_ are you doing it?" he repeated.

"To _be _somebody. I've been doing jack diddly squat in my house for the passed five years, having to live on food I hunt for. That's a daily thing, Cry. To hunt. Maybe I'm tired of hunting. Maybe I'm tired of doing everything around my house like a maid. The only time I get a break is when I eat and sleep. Maybe I _need _to sit back and relax for a while. This is my only chance to _be _somebody and _do _things that don't involve the things I do at home."

"So you're saying that you won't miss your home when you're at the North Pole? That you won't miss me?" Cry asked and balled up his fists.

"No, Cry. Don't you fucking say that."

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you'll miss me when you're gone for over a _year _over there. _Tell me _that you won't forget all about me."

I breathed in and grabbed his face. "You're such an ass." I pulled him into me, his lips crashing on mine. I gave him what he wanted. A kiss. Cry's fists were still balled up by his sides, but he somehow kept me locked onto him. He begged for more with his lips. We pulled away slowly when we couldn't breathe. "I _will _miss you," I said. "You better get that through your head. I don't want you to think like that."

Cry swallowed and pulled away from me, taking a step back. "I don't want you to go."

I held out my palms again, igniting them. "What's done is done, Cry." I shook my hands, letting their fire go out and putting them by my sides again.

"Just leave."

I blinked. "What?"

"Leave."

My jaw clenched and I walked towards him. He took a step back. I came closer. "Why're you being like this? Why're you acting like I killed somebody!?"

I pinned him against a wall. Cry turned me around and now it was I was pinned against the wall and him who was pinning me there. "Because I _don't _want you to leave! Because I love you, Ember!"

I stayed quiet and grabbed the back of his neck. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Cry."

"I just did," he spat and I threw myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

" - - I came here to say goodbye. Not to get more attached," I said in a quiet voice.

"I could hold you like this forever. . ."

"I'm so sorry, Cry. I'm so, so sorry."

He sighed. "Like you said, what's done is done. I was just upset that you're leaving."

"But I'll be back. It's not like I'm moving there."

"Please come back soon."

"I'll try."

Cry gave my body a squeeze and I felt his lips on my shoulder. I could smell him now, we were that close to each other. He smelled like that refreshing breeze that blows in your face when you step onto a beach. Our friendship has been both upsetting and reliable, loyal and kind, and yes. . it has been sexual at uncalled times. But I've grown to care more about Cry each and everyday. And yes, I think - -

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

He responded by giving my body a final squeeze as he kissed my shoulder, my neck, my cheek, and finally, my lips. "I could eat you up," he murmured through kisses.

"Wait," I said back. "I don't want to do anything."

"It's not like you haven't done these things with me before."

"I know, Cry. But I'm leaving today. I don't want to do anything and hate myself for leaving."

Cry slowly let go of me. "Promise me you'll keep in touch."

"I'll send you S-mail as soon as I get there."

"Please be careful."

"I will," I assured.

"I'll wait for you." Seth hugged me one last time and went into his room, diving into a deep water-filled hole and coming out form the other side. I waited. He came up and slicked his hair back with his hand. He went behind me and clicked something around my neck. A necklace. I looked down at it. The chain was that of a dog tag's and dangling from it was a beautiful ocean-blue crystal shaped into a light-weight oval. I picked it up with my fingers to have a better look at it.

"My father taught me how to carve the crystal perfectly. He said to make it for the woman I love," Cry explained.

I threw myself onto him and he hugged me tight. "I'll miss you."

"What time are you leaving?" he asked me.

"Before the sun sets."

Cry sighed. "You - - better go."

I pulled away from Cry and he led me to the hole in the ground that led to the outside. He went first. I went after him. Cry grabbed my hand and led me to where the other hole was and pushed me up. I grabbed Cry's hands and pulled him up from the water. We walked across Mount Undine, climbing onto the steep hills. Cry 'water-bended' the excess water off of me so I'd be dry when I got to my house. But he doesn't know I have a ride. Cry stopped infront of it. My ride. My phoenix. It had giant wings, the tips of it were bright yellow, its body was pure red. It lied down when it saw me.

"Good girl," I said, patting her head. I turned to Cry. "Come on, Cry."

"Where?" he asked.

"To my mother's. She helped me pack my things. I want you to come with me."

Cry shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as he sat on my phoenix. I sat infront of him and he gave my sides a nervous squeeze. I pulled on the phoenix's reins and it took off. I place a hand over Cry's tense one and I felt him leaning his forehead onto my back. I could feel the sadness radiating off of Cry. My hand found itself clutching at the necklace that Cry gave me.

Half an hour later, I arrived at my mother's house, which was set by a beach on Puerto Rico. In a matter of minutes, Santa Claus came by in his sleigh with the Tooth Fairy. I eyed the Tooth Fairy's beautiful feathers. She noticed and gave a giggle. They helped me pack my things into the back of the sleigh and when everything was finished, I turned to look at Cry who was leaning against my phoenix. He looked glum. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me tight, his lips on the side of my neck. I tangled my fingers in his light purple hair and somebody tapped my shoulder. Santa.

"Sorry to interrupt this," he apologized. "But we have to go. Jack will turn on the security when the sun goes down."

I nodded and looked back at Cry. "I'll talk to you though S-mail. Or I'll call you."

Cry gave a weak nod and watched me get into Santa's sleigh. Mother kissed my head goodbye, giving a proud smile, and waving goodbye. I waved back. I looked at Cry, managing a weak smile. Santa pressed a few buttons and opened up his palm to me, as if I was suppose to give him something.

"Your wand," Santa said. I dug in my boot and pulled out my bright red wand, giving it to him. He tip of my wand turned into the tip of a key's and he shoved it into the ignition. A portal came out infront of us and the Tooth Fairy pushed the sleigh into it. The portal closed behind us and we started to turn in all directions.

"Hold on!" Santa Claus warned.

"Why?" I asked loudly through the wind whistling in my ears.

"Because this is my second time putting my sleigh through a portal! And I'm not sure how to land this thing!"

_Oh, shit! _I thought to myself. The portal opened from the other side and Santa's sleigh went through it faster than a blink of an eye. Santa's sleigh crashed on a wall. I was unwillingly flung out of it, hitting a different wall hard with my back and falling face-first onto the ground. I heard three people say, "Ooooh," in a low voice, as if saying, 'Ouch, that must've hurt.'

I lifted myself up with my hands, shutting my eyes hard, hearing my ears ring. I looked up, my vision was blurry. I saw multiple people, a short, yellow man, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, a few elves and a boy my age with snow-white hair. The boy came towards me and put his staff down, grabbing my wrists and helping me up.

"You must be Ember," the boy said. He looked too familiar. "I'm Jack."


End file.
